Ravenor Nourom
Ravenor Nourom,also known as Azariah the Fallen, is a 5,000 year old vampyre currently wandering the eastern areas of Morytania. Appearance Who knows, what with him not having been seen in years Early Life : This happened,honest. Character History A brief start Kinshra, Falador guards and bar rumors Crossing the Salve And so he ran. Discarding the fake identity of Marcus, Rav made his way east towards Varrock. However, as he passed through Gunursgun, Rav caught sight of two cloaked figures,who he belived were following him from a distance. Cursing to himself, Rav fled into the slums of Varrock. Eventually, Rav came to a hovel in the slums that looked like it would suit his purpose. Slipping inside, Rav entered the one room and came across an old man dozing in a chair. Rav quietly moved around the sides of the room until he was directly behind the old man. Pouncing forward, Rav grabbed the man's head with his left hand and pulled him backwards as he brought his right hand,which held his dagger, point down, into the man's neck. Moving quickly, Rav took some of the old man's clothes and threw them over his own. He then left the hovel and continued eastwards. Passing over the Salve late at night, Rav made his way to Canifis. Arriving at Canifis, Rav located a flier attached to a post which invited potential servants of the Nourom Coven to meet a representitve at a location that could be obtained through inquiry. War, in every sense War and Betrayal Wandering Following reports of Myrque activity, Rav traveled into the swamps in an attempt to hunt them down. However, he was ambushed and severely injured. Rav then staggered through the swamps, bleeding out as he tried to escape. Eventually, he reached the walls of Darkmeyer but collapsed just as a pair of Vyrewatch launched themselves from the walls. As the pair of Vyres landed a few feet from him, Rav was only able to make out a few words as they advanced "Wants", "him" and "alive". Time passed in a blur of pain for Rav. He eventually awoke in a small clearing in the swamps, with a small pack and a short-sword, with a small red crystal in the hilt. After he examined his surroundings, and determined that he was relatively safe for the time being, he turned his attention to himself. The first thing that he noticed was that his left arm, that bore the scars from an old mace wound, was completely healed; he then realized that he could see further than before. With a growing certainty, Rav reached up to the right side of his neck and found a pair of small puncture marks. He had been turned. Remembering the bloodlust Rav had seen in the faces of the newly turned within the coven; Rav grabbed his sword, slung the pack onto his back and went looking for blood. A chance meeting Time passed. Rav spent his days training in his cave or hunting humans in the swamps... Time alone Hone and Skill A chance Mist and rain Alone once more Fleeing the Foryx and Port Phasmatys, Rav set off into the night by himself. Eventualy he reached the cave where he had resided last time and settled back into his old routine of hunting in the swamps, training and learning all that he could from the tomes that he had carried with him for years. Then came the day of the return. Rav had just returned from a largely unsuccessful hunt where he had only managed to kill a snail when his pendant began to throb with shadows. He only had a moment to observe this before he collapsed, the pendant sending him into nightmares. The pendant made Rav's nightmares feel as if every Nourom he had known were personally blaming him for failing to serve the Coven. The voices branded him a traitor, liar, failure and thief. Eventually, Rav awoke and as he stumbled out of the cave he noticed two things: shadow magic, which had long eluded him regardless of the fact that he knew the basics of it, came easily to his fingertips and a familiar red and black banner fluttered in the distance. Rav grabbed his sword and set off. Rebirth Several days later, a meeting was called for the coven, Rav attended, eager to see who had survived the cycle of hibernation. Entering the chamber and taking his usual seat in the corner, He spotted several Vyres who he recognized from previous cycles. Perched on one of the benches was Rowan, a few seats down from him was Das and here and there he recognised a few others. Casting his gaze around rav noticed the new faces: On the front row sat a young boy who's features seemed to resemble Lady Tara's "Another son " He thought to himself " hopefully this one won't be crazy". Continuing his scan he spotted a huge Vyre in the center of the lowest row "The infamous Lord Felson" he realized. His scan was then cut short as Lady Tara took the podium and the meeting began in earnest. As the meeting concluded some time later, Rav cast his mind back to a similar meeting during the last cycle; someone had said something about a "seal of approval" and everyone started to mess around making seal noises and throw stuff, as Rav tried to work out where they all where he realised one of the had tried to ''kill ''him not so long ago. After the meeting drew to a close Rav departed, gladdened to be back. Rav took up coven business for a while, sorting through ancient tomes and crumbling manuscripts. He watched with moderate interest as the Dominion of Morytania rose to power.He also took part in the most recent Salve battle. A month or so after the Sixth Age began Rav was walking through Burgh, mystified by the stillness. Upon inquiry, he learnt that Lady Tara had been seized and put on trial at the tower. She had also left instructions for no-one to attend. Disregarding the instruction, Rav made his way to the tower and gained access. Positioning himself on one of the balconies, he watched the events unfold below. At one point he was joined by several more Nourom and he explained what was happening. They all fled, along with the rest of the inhabitants of the tower, when the bloodveld fell through the roof. Rav slowly disappeared from sight, only appearing when summoned and vanishing shortly afterwards. Skills and Abilities . Equipment Trivia *Rav ''really ''likes cookies. *Rav first joined the Nourom coven in early Janurary,2010 and was turned at some point during the war with the Claws of Peace. However, he was only blooded several months ago. Category:Vampyre Category:Nourom Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Morytania